The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in making dough products and more particularly to an apparatus in making dough products that are of a circular configuration.
Many people throughout the world, particularly people living in Asia, or of Asiatic origin, make their own dough products on a dialy basis. These dough products are most often in the form of round substantially flat pieces of dough which are appropriately cooked. Examples of such dough products are chapati, puri, paratha, roti, nan, tortilla, papadams and pancakes. Usually the housewife makes the dough products each evening, and this involves the steps of mixing the appropriate dough, and then using a rolling pin and a flat surface to roll appropriate portions of the dough to the required circular configuration and the desired thickness. The circular dough portions are then cooked appropriately.
In many instances it is a sign of a good housewife that all the dough products that she makes are of precisely the same diameter and precisely the same thickness and have perfect circularity. This, of course, involves a considerable amount of skill, and also occupies a considerable amount of time, since it is difficult to roll a perfectly circular dough element from a portion of dough.